


1 Year and 6 Months Later

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Manned Up [1]
Category: Man Up (2015)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: A year and 6 months after Jack and Nancy met (by accident), the wedding bells are sounding and they both reflect on what has happened in their lives together so far





	1 Year and 6 Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this movie and I am surprised that there is little to no works on it, so I thought I would write a quick on to put up :)

If anyone had told Nancy that a year and 6 months ago that she'd be having a wedding the next day she would've laughed in their face but now... sitting in her bedroom at her parent's house, she was actually shitting herself. She wasn't having cold feet or anything, Nancy could just barely believe it. Last year, she had almost given up on love but... Jack was different. 

Even when she was pretending to be Jessica, Nancy could feel herself falling in love with him. She thought that she had fucked everything up when Sean revealed that her name was Nancy and not Jessica but it didn't. I mean, Jack ran to find her and he didn't even have a clue. Surely that was true love right there... right? 

He had proposed to her when they went on a trip to Scotland. They were hiking and they took a moment to sit down. He had asked her there and then, with the sun setting in the background. She said yes, obviously, and ran straight into his arms. Just thinking about that day made tears well up in her eyes. How did she end up with a man as perfect as him? She rolled over and picked up her remote to the TV. She turned the TV on and continued to watch Hannibal for the millionth time. Man, she loved that film. When they were tired, Jack and Nancy would put a film on in the living room and snuggle up next to each other. They actually shared a lot in common than they had previously thought. 

Sure she wasn't the 24 year old triathlete he was expecting, but he didn't do so bad in the end. She did throw up in a street to try and prove a point after all, wasn't the best decision but a decision nonetheless. She laid back against the pillow and watched the film. Looking to her side, she saw her wedding dress hanging up. She was going to be wearing that tomorrow... and she was going to become Jack's wife. She could barely breathe. Nancy was both excited and happy at this point. A smile grew on her face as her phone rang and it was Jack's contact photo on the screen. 

"Hey!" She smiled at the sound of his voice. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"Yeah, just wanted to ring you. Ready for tomorrow?" 

"Oh yeah," Nancy's voice let her nerves show. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You haven't changed your mind have you?" Jack asked, with a laugh in the middle. 

Nancy shook her head, "Course I haven't. Just nervous you know." 

"Don't be darling." 

"I know I know. It's just- God, I'm going to sound like such a loser." 

"No, go on. Say what's on your mind." 

Nancy sighed. "Just think, a year ago we didn't even know each other. We weren't aware of each other's existence but- Jack, I am so in love with you and I can't believe tomorrow is the day where we will become one." 

"You plan that?"

"Slightly." 

"Nancy, I am just as excited as you and trust me, I am glad we met. I've had more fun with you in the past year than I ever did before. I love you." 

A tear trickled down her face. "Better save some for the speech tomorrow." She laughed and so did he. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be awaiting at the alter. You know the guy in the tux" 

"Oh don't you worry, I'll be able to spot you a mile off." 

"I love you, Nancy." 

"I love you too, Jack." 

They hung up and Nancy laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. With the reassurance he gave her, Nancy could not wait for tomorrow. 


End file.
